User blog:Ian Streeter/Full Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Lyrics
I am posting the correct lyrics of the album as from Rap Genius (Mhavril39 will appreciate this because I heard he's an editor on Rap Genius)! This is your moment 4 life! #Roman Holiday Hook Take your medication, Roman Take a short vacation, Roman You'll be okay You need to know your station, Roman Some alterations on your clothes and your brain Take a little break, little break From your sovereignty (shouldn't it be "silencing"?) There is so much you can take, you can take I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (Roman holiday) A Roman holiday 1 You done, you tired? You suck at life? You don't want a round three? You done suffered twice Worship the queen and you might get passed Keep it real, these bitches couldn't wipe my ass Anyway, stylist, go get Bvlgari I am the ultimate Svengali These bitches can't even spell that You, you hoes buggin' - repel that Let me tell you this, sister I am, I am colder than a blister Cause my flow's so sick and I'm a lunatic And this can't be cured with no Elixir Cause y'all know who the fuck, what the fuck I do I done put the pressure to every thug I knew Quack quack to a duck and a chicken too Put the hyena in a freakin' zoo Hook 2 Witch, twitch, bitch! Motherfucking right, this is World War 6 This right here might make a bitch die And this right here is gonna make a bitch cry And if we being honest I am such a great guy And this what I do when a bitch breaks flock I'mma put her in a dungeon under, under No them bitches ain't eating, they dying of hunger Motherfucka I'm me, who the fuck is this ho? And yes, maybe just a touch of tourettes Get my wigs, Terrence, go and get my barrettes Hook x3 Come all ye faithful Joyful and triumphant I am Roman Zolanski Outro Talking bout me, you talking about me? I dare a motherfucker to be talking about me That bitch must be smokin' a couple of OZs They want the outline, I give them a goatee Goddamn motherfucker, you talking about me? I dare a motherfucker to be talking about me That bitch must be smokin' a couple of OZs A-buh-buh-buh now give then a goatee #Come on a Cone 1 Bitches ain't serious, man, these bitches delirious All these bitches inferiors, I just pimp my interiors I just pick up and go; Might pick up a ho Might give conversation, if you kick up the dough Never mind my money; never mind my stats Every bitch wanna be me You can find 'em in Saks Pink Friday, two milli; "Super Bass," triple plat When you see me on Ellen, just admit that I'm winnin' Do a show for Versace, they request me by name And if they don't get Nicki, it just won't be the same When I'm sitting with Anna, I'm really sitting with Anna Ain't a metaphor punchline, I'm really sitting with Anna Front row in Oscar de la Renta posture Ain't a bitch that could do it, not even my impostor Put these bitches on lock out, where the fuck is your roster? I pull up in that new new marinara and pasta Hook Shake my head, yo, I'm mad Ain't a bitch in my zone In the middle of nowhere, I just feel so alone Got the certification, cause it come with the stone But, this ice is so cold, it should come on a cone It should come on a cone, it should come on a cone Yeah, my ice is so cold, it should come on a cone It should come on a cone, it should come on a cone Cause my ice is so cold, it should come on a cone 2 7-Up went and gave my commercial to Cee-Lo But don't tell them I said it, lets keep it on the D-low If you need you a look, just put me on your song But, you know it'll cost about six figures long But, you bitches ain't got it, where the fuck is your budgets? Flying spurs for hers; me, I'm fucking above it And I just got the ghost, and I'm calling it Casper But that is so cold, it belong in Alaska Why the fuck am I styling? I competes with myself When you went against Nicki, you depleted your wealth And I'm not masturbating, but I'm feeling myself Paparazzi is waiting, cause them pictures will sell Now don't you feel a-stupid, yeah, that's egg on your face If you weren't so ugly, I'd put my dick in your face Interlude Dick in your face Put my dick your face, yeah! Hook Outro Woohoo, dick in your face Woohoo, dick in your face Woohoo, dick in your face Put my dick in your face Put my dick in your face, yeah yeah! Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah Yeah! #I Am Your Leader 1: Nicki Minaj Look sucker, this my gun butter Street fighter bitches, this the up cutter Nunchucka', no time to ducka' Sign of the cross, cause this is her last suppa' Play with me, check who came with me I bought a couple 9′s, plus the k's with me I breeze through Queens to check some bad bitches I stunt so hard, assess the damages Cause this that aw, this is that aw And yes, I body bitches go get the bandages Young yummy, fuck you got for me I hate a phony bitch that front that chum chummy I'm me top shotta' drop the top toppa' Big fat pussy with a icy watch Hook I am your leader, yes I am your leader You're not a believer, suck a big dick 2: Nicki Minaj When I fly, it's one letter and one number You wack hoes could get hot for one summer After that the queen will still reign here I'm Santa Clause to these hoes without a reindeer Saint Nick, Ross, hey Rick, I just got a toy, cost 850 Now I'm in the hood, niggas is getting woodies Hit up Hot Topic, Nicki Minaj hoodies I'm a Brand bitch I'm a BRAND Go to Harlem, and get Cam It's dipset, get your dick wet Boarded the big jet, and got a big check Now you tell me, who the fuck is winning I'm on my Russell Simmons, Nicki denim, Nicki linen Hook 3: Rick Ross Jealous niggas is gossip, watch me tie up my laces Bitches be jocking, tell by the look on they faces 8 digits I'm clocking, a lot of gold in my bracelet 7 figures on watches, I told my mama I made it Made a deal for my project, just give me 10 mill I'm gravy I went back to the projects, and 2 mill in Mercedes I get head from your lady, have her bill me later I'm on school with the hustle, just gave Rihanna my pager Heart break hotel, I'm in the 8 rise suite Rolls Royce wood, I'm talking playoff seat Know that boy busy cause he balling, I like to play all week Monday night with the ‘RAW’, I’m Vince McMahon with a beat Power slamming them hammers I get you handle for free So where the fuck is her manners, she gives brain while I tweet DM, in the BM, you cm, you bucking, you love it Motherfuckers on my dick, suck it Hook (2x) 4: Cam'ron See the car is European but got imported from Tokyo Looking like a shark, the nose call it Pinocchio Well off, wealthy, LV logo Middle of July but the wrist on snowflow Only do the Aspens, y'all can have the Poconos I'm sunny and you must suck collagen dose, Calogero (shouldn't it be "I'm Sonny and you my son, Calogido"?) Ride the whip, 5 on the hip, live with the pies got 9 for the flip High with a bitch, she cry for the dick, oh my know why I'm fly as it gets Now I need an aspirin She said "You're only Cam'ron" Girlfriend you don't know Cam'ron from nowhere So don't go tampering, you're just a nail I hammer 'Nother girl that's on my camera My name you cannot slander at all girl, watch your manners She run and tell her mama, "I think I love him, Nana." Because you sat upon my lap?Nah, I ain't Santa Hope they call me my piper, OJ no glove I knife her Never be a lifer, even do right Why would I fight her? Don’t even like her Hook (x2) (it should actually be 3x) #Beez in the Trap x2 Bitches ain't shit and they ain't say nothing A hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nothing I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap 1: Nicki Minaj Man I been did that, man I been popped off And if she ain't trying to give it up she get dropped off Let me bust that U-ie, bitch bust that open Might spend a couple thou' just to bust that open Rip it off no joking, like your name Hulk Hogan Niggas move weight in the South but live in Hoboken Bitch, I spit that crack, like I'm in that trap So if you need a hit then I'm with that bat x2 2: 2 Chainz Okay now Nicki, Nicki, Nicki, put it in your kidney Got a new LS 450, ain't no keys in this do-hicky If I weren't rapping I'd be trapping If I weren't trapping I'd be pimping If I weren't pimping I'd be getting it, period I don't smoke no bobby, but my denim be from ricky Got your girl on molly and we smokin' loud and drinkin' Got my top back so you can see what I been thinkin' If you know me then you know I've been thinking Franklin Money, thousands, True Religion trousers Got a private home, started from them public houses Hair weave killer, causing her arousal Audi A8, told them "outtie 5000," uh x2 x2 Damn, damn what they say about me? I don't know man, fuck is on your biscuit If I get hit, swinging on a big bitch I don't know man, I'm shittin' on your whole life Hook 3: Nicki Minaj Man I'm out in Texas, man, I'm out in A-town Then I'm up in Chi-town or Miami shuttin' it down It's that New Orleans, it's LA or The Bay It's New York, Philly, and the whole DMV I'm a Detroit Player, man it's North-South Cack Ohio, Pittsburgh, got St. Louis on deck It's Delaware, Connecticut, it's New Jersey got hella bricks It's Queens, Brooklyn, and yeah, they wildin' Bronx, Harlem, and Staten Island Hook Bridge #HOV Lane 1: Nicki Minaj Zipping, I’m zipping, I’m zippin’ Soon as they come out, I’m dippin’ Big ass closet, I’m trippin’ Big booty strippers, I’m tippin’ Big ass chain, I’m heavy And it didn’t cost me a penny They pay me to rock it Damn, I got niggas in pocket Superbowl; Grammys What a hell of a jammie! All these bitches my sons I’mma get ‘em a nanny Argentina for Pepsi; Orlando All-Star Fuck you said, bitch?; Fuck you, pornstar I don’t do shotgun, I be driving my own car I don’t do shots, neither, I’m buying the whole bar Holy Moly, G copped me a Rolly I ain't catchin' the puck but iced out like a goalie, nigga Hookx4 I'm in the HOV lane I'm in the HOV lane (And you, y-you, y-you? Soul Train) 2: Nicki Minaj I travel more than you walking with a basketball I'm out in Spain, running games with the El Matador I'm in my own lane, you ain't in my categor You like a Rav 4; I’m like the Aventador Birkin bags, man I murk them ads When I re-up on reloaded, I'mma hurt them bad Every shoot is hot; when I'm out, I'm spotted They gone frame the receipt if I sign the dotted N-N-Niggas on Banshees is speedin’ Dirt bikes is out for the season Back break wheelie and leanin’ Damn, a bitch late for a meetin’ NYPD comin’ Belt Parkway, we gunnin’ Double our engine hummin’ Acting a fool, we dumbin’ Hookx4 Interludex2 Nintendo and we in the end-zone I don’t give a fuck ho Like we in the friend zone What the fuck it look like What the fuck it’s hitting fo’ Tell them bitches "Y-y-y-y-you you ain’t about that life!" Hookx4 #Roman Reloaded Nicki Minaj Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang, Bang, my shit bang B-B-Bang 1: Nicki Minaj Yo, I guess I went commercial, just shot a commercial When I flew to the set, though, I ain’t fly commercial And the ad is global; your ad is local When we shot it was a lot of different agricultures So I laugh at hopefuls; "Nicki pop!" Only thing that’s pop is my endorsement op Fuck around and I'll have to go and reinforce the Glock Nicki Minaj 2: Nicki Minaj Yo, is it me, or did I put these rap bitches on the map again? You mad ’cause I’m at the Grammys with the Vatican You in the booth, but I'm who you be channelin’ Why they never bring you name up at the panel, then? Hottest MCs, Top 5; you need money? I got mine More knots than Eric on Basketball Wives (Ya dig?) Nicki Minaj 3: Nicki Minaj I couldn’t do your TV show, I needed ten more mil Not ten on the back, I need ten on signin' Give that shit to a washed up bitch, I’m winnin’ ‘Cause if I had a label I would never sign, you hoes Take bitches to school, then I Columbine these hoes I hear the slick shit, bitch, you washed All you hoes cryin’—Christopher Bosh Nicki Minaj 4: Nicki Minaj Now when I tell ‘em it’s Barbie, bitch Yes, I really do mean that it’s Barbie, bitch Ask Mattel, they auctioned my Barbie, bitch Raggedy Ann could never be a Barbie, bitch You at the bottom of the barrel scrapin’ I’m out in LA at the Ice Age tapin’ I’m chillin’ at the top, I got ample time Bite me—Apple sign, ha Nicki Minaj 5: Lil Wayne Kush on my breath, cocaine on my tongue Eat that pussy, make it numb, she can't feel herself cum Got a body on my gun, fuck the world with my thumb Pop a molly, smoke a blunt, that mean I'm a high roller My ex wanna work it out, bitch, try yoga Two hoes in the bed, tell them hoes slide over Excuse my French, two bitches and moi That a Nicki Ménage à trois, ha Tunechi Nicki Minaj 6: Lil Wayne Um, my shit so cold, man, it don't even stank-o Destructive ass nigga, watch me break the bank Weezy F, and the F is for "fill in the blank" I say shout out Mack Maine, backyard bully And the weed purple like a black girl pussy Word, middle finger on the trigger So you know that mean fuck a nigga Nicki Minaj Lil Wayne Bang-bang, my bitch bang She bang bang, well that's cause my bitch is Nina Ross And she bang, b-b-bang Bang bang, she go bang bang (bang-bang, bang, bang-bang) We bang, bang-bang Bang, b-b-b-bang, bang, bang, blood gang Hey! Category:Blog posts